Dual slide casting machines where two mold halves are carried by shanks that are driven towards and away from each other have been in existance for some time but, for a variety of reasons, have not found wide acceptance in the art. Mechanical problems have plagued many endeavors in such machines due to the complexity of their linkage arrangement with the means for reciprocating the shanks and the inaccuracies resulting therefrom.
The present invention provides a dual slide guideway which totally encloses a toggle assembly, the guideway being mountable on the front face of a machine base of the type as shown in our previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,414 issued Apr. 14, 1981. In that prior patent, the machine base supported a cross-type guideway on its front face and an injection assembly on its rear face.
The present invention is directed towards improving deficiencies in the prior art and to provide a dual slide arrangement which will have ease of servicing, flexibility in operation, an arrangement that can be readily adaptable to zinc or plastic injection systems and a mechanism that will provide injection on a mold parting line.